Hear You Me
by Half formed demon
Summary: Azula has died, what are the Fire Nation royal family and Aang doing on her funeral day? No real pairings, just Azula feel free to review, it makes me happy


_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go._

_I never said thank you for that._

_I thought I might get one more chance._

Mai looked at the pyre where Azula's corpse was burning. She hadn't always been cruel. Mai turned her face to the sun. Mai wasn't even at the funeral, she was on a balcony in the palace watching from afar. Mai couldn't believe that she was dead, she was so clever and talented, she was a little sunspot, everything was wasted. Mai felt a tear drip down her face.

_Why?_

Mai wished she could have thanked Azula, without Azula, Mai wouldn't have been who she was. Mai shuddered as she thought of the person she could have been.

Mai couldn't look anywhere without being reminded of Azula. When she looked in the mirror, she saw Azula's cunning in her eyes, when she threw her knives she could just picture Azula firebending beside her, when Zuko said something stupid dhe could almost hear Azula's voice, when Mai looked at ther arms she could still see the scars Azula gave her. She missed her.

_What would you think of me now,_

_so lucky so strong and so proud_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

Zuko was seated in a chair in a raised platform, right beside the pyre. Zuko closed his eyes. Azula's death had been so sudden, he had received a letter three days ago informing him that hisbaby sister has killed herself. Zuko sighed and stood up and began his speech.

"Fire Nation Citizens, Today your Princess has been united with Agni, Citizens of Earth, Water and Air, I know the grudge you felt for my sister runs deep and the wounds she left behind her will leave scars. I remember when I was two years old, my mother Princess Ursa took my hand and led me into the nursery, she let me look at Azula for the first time. That night I snuck back into the nursery and I made my sister a promise. I promised that I would protect her against anything. I never thought that she would need protection from herself. I tried to protect her. I want everyone here to understand why Azula died. She died because I couldn't protect her from herself or the mental mind games our parents played with her. I could protect Azula from an apple that was thrown at her, I could protect her from an angry turtle duck, I could protect her from jerks, I could protect her from an assassin, I could protect her from poison, the list goes on and on. I couldn't protect her when my father pushed her Firebending training so hard she was unconscious for three days, I couldn't protect her from the conversations our mother had behind her back, I couldn't protect her from the demons inside her mind. I wish she could see me now, so lucky, so strong, so proud. She made me who I am today. I didn't real use she was sculpting me into a FireLord. I never thanked her. Thank you Princess Azula."

Zuko concluded his speech and sat back down while the crowd began to disperse.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

Iroh looked up at the sun. He thought about his niece. The poor girl. She would be fine in thespirit world, Lu Ten would help her find her way. Iroh was confident in that. Angels would lead her in. They would teach her to love and trust. Iroh tried. He had treated her like the daughter his wife had died trying to give him. Now she would learn how to live from the dead. Iroh chuckled as he poured himself a cup of tea. How was Zuko holding up? Iroh pulled out the tear stained letter Zuko had sent him.

**Dear Uncle,**  
><strong> I don't know how to say this any better but Azula died yesterday. It's awful here not only do I bear the guilt of her death but the Earth Kingdom are trying to deny her proper burial rights now that she cannot stand trial for war crimes.<strong>  
><strong> Love Zuko.<strong>

_So what would you think of me now, _

_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

Ozai sat on a special seat beside the pyre. He could see his daughters form burning. His hands and feet were cuffed and he had four guard allocated to him. Unnecessary. He couldn't bend, what was the point? Ozai thought about his little girl; what would she think of him now? Ozai thought with disgust as looked down at his attire. Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko had not even let him see his daughter before her death, he never could thank her for turning into the perfect weapon.

_May angels lead you in. _

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

Aang sat on rock meditating, he was at the Southern Air Temple and Azula filled his thoughts. He hoped, he prayed all she had done would be forgotten in the Spirit World and she would receive a warm welcome from the Spirits. She deserved it. A girl so troubled in her life should have peace in her death. It seemed only fair. Aang breathed in and his tattoo's glowed he was in the spirit world.

"Azula?"

Aang called out tentatively expecting an ambush.

"Hush Aang she's resting."

Aang turned and saw Roku sitting with a woman and man he didn't know and a sleeping Azula beside them.

"Will she be okay?"

Aang asked concerned.

"I can assure you I won't let any harm come to my great granddaughter."

Roku said with a smile.

"I swear on my honor that no harm will come to cousin 'Zula."

The young man said proudly looking down at his sleeping cousin.

The woman turned to Aang and he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"I never thought she was a monster."

With that the woman burst into tears and Aang exited the Spirit World.

_And if you were with me tonight,_

_I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live._

Ty Lee was in the dojo at Kyoshi Island, she sat in one of the corners, her tears were causing her war paint to run. Suki wouldn't even give her the day off. Azula couldn't be dead. She was too young, had too much of a life ahead of her, she couldn't be dead. The last time Ty Lee had seen Azula her aura had been green. People with green aura's shouldn't die. Ty Lee blamed herself, she shouldn't have betrayed Azula, Azula wouldn't really have killed Mai. Ty Lee buried her head into her skirt and let out a wail as a new wave of pain washed over her. Just then Suki walked in.

"Hey."

Suki said with a smile to the weeping Ty Lee. Suki sat down next to her.

"What do you want?"

Ty Lee asked turning her face away from her leader a frown on her face as tears leaked down her face still.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think? My best friend has just...just...just died and you ask me what's wrong?"

Ty Lee stood up letting all her anger go.

"She was so perfect Agni couldn't let her live, she was so kind and good but she just didn't know how to use it and everyone here is celebrating her death. And Agni, oh Agni took her too soon! I just want to go home, back to my sisters and Mai and Zuko."

Ty Lee dissolved into tears once more.

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_May angels lead you in._

Azula opened her eyes. She saw three faces staring down at her.

"I never thought you were a monster Azula."


End file.
